


It's the End of the World, But at Least I Have You

by QuantumChickpea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Blood, Drinking, End of the World, Everyone lives, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, Injury, Pain, Wine, earthquake, inspired by a song, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/pseuds/QuantumChickpea
Summary: She let him wrap his arms around her and squeaked as something rattled off the shelf and shattered on the wood flooring. She brought her lips to his crossed forearms and sniffed. Adrien pressed his lips against the top of her head as he peered over her at a swaying image of her family.“It’s all going to be okay.” Adrien softly spoke so that only she could hear because no one else mattered in that moment.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> **This cover came on my YouTube and I got inspired by the video. It was one of those... I heard the song and the scene just began to play. Also I wrote this to de-stress. Stay safe and healthy! I hope everyone is doing okay! Just know that we are all going to be okay! ^-^**

The news blared in the background. Nadja was going on and on about the world ending. About how if Ladybug and Chat Noir were still around then we would all be saved, but the two adults sitting on the couch knew better. Knew better than civilians did. This was too big for two heros to fight. They couldn’t fight mother nature. Couldn’t fight fate. Fate was above and beyond their abilities. 

Marinette worried her bottom lip as she stared into Adrien’s broken gaze with her own. His forest green eyes reflected the low light of the candles that were lit around them due to the power being out. She gripped her bottle of wine because they had said fuck it to fancy glasses. 

Adrien watched her fingers wind around the neck of the expensive bottle of wine and he slowly raised his hand to wiggle his fingers in a give it here fashion. Marinette sighed in a shaky breath as she passed him the bottle. 

“This isn’t how I thought this would happen.” Marinette watched him toss back a drink from the bottle before he nodded. She sucked back tears as she watched him lean on the back of her couch with his bent arm. How his leg was bent along the pink cushion and his foot was on the floor, tapping out his nervousness. 

“Me either.” Adrien held the bottle out to her and she took it. 

Marinette brought it to her swollen lips and rolled her eyes as she scoffed. 

“What?” Adrien raised an eyebrow at her and played with the pale area that was left behind like a scar from his Miraculous. 

“I just- I used to look up to you like you were some God that I couldn’t reach or be with. That I wasn’t worthy of. Yet here we sit… drinking wine from a bottle. So classy.” Marinette awkwardly smiled and softly laughed. 

Adrien rolled his eyes and reached up to tug on his bangs as he sheepishly looked at her. “Would you rather we get glasses while the world is literally crumbling around us?” 

“Mmm… maybe.” Marinette teased and Adrien slammed his hands down on the arm and cushion of the couch to get up. 

“WAIT!” Marinette grabbed his forearm as the Earth shook. Her art on the walls banged against it and her dishes rattled in their cabinets. She whimpered and Adrien softly smiled as he relaxed back down on the couch. 

“Come here.” Adrien gestured for her to come closer, watching how Marinette brought her fingers to her lips. Her body trembled and Adrien sighed. “Alright. I’ll come to you.”

“No, no. You don’t have- have to. It’s- it’s o-” Marinette raised her hands to protest, but she failed to hide the shake in her voice or the tremble that ran through her body. 

“Marinette… Just let me. Come on.” Adrien waited for her to drop her guard and he scooted closer, pulling her into his lap. 

She let him wrap his arms around her and squeaked as something rattled off the shelf and shattered on the wood flooring. She brought her lips to his crossed forearms and sniffed. Adrien pressed his lips against the top of her head as he peered over her at a swaying image of her family. 

“It’s all going to be okay.” Adrien softly spoke so that only she could hear because no one else mattered in that moment.

“How can you stay so positive?” Marinette peered over her shoulder at him. 

“Wine.” Adrien grabbed the bottle and held it up before he took another sip from it. 

Marinette burst out laughing. “Come on… besides that. You can’t tell me that you never had one feeling towards me. Even just a pinch.” Marinette held up her index and thumb as she peered at him. 

“Is this what happens? The world is ending and then we talk about this?” Adrien passed her the bottle and watched her turn around in his lap and search his eyes. He sighed and hit his face with his palm, dragging it down. “I’m sorry. I’m being a complete ass, aren’t I?” 

“A little. But… I think in _tIMes_ -” Her voice shifted pitch as she covered her head when a glass window shattered. Her scream filled his ears as he shoved her beneath him on the couch, panting with his gaze locked on hers. Marinette licked her lips as she searched his scared gaze. “-times like these… it’s okay to be an ass.” 

“I’ve been a dumbass for far too long though.” Adrien searched her gaze as more windows burst, causing glass to rain down over his back. “Gotta move. Come on!” Adrien scooped her up with the bottle of wine and carried her to her bathroom. 

“Adrien! I can walk! I was a superheroine you know?” Marinette protested over his shoulder. 

“I need you safe! I don’t care if you were a badass superheroine or not… The point is I’m not losing M’Lady again!” Adrien growled as he threw them into her bathroom and shut the door. “And the bathroom is the safest place because it lacks a window. Now. Into the tub, princess.” Adrien pulled back her shower curtain for her, gesturing with the wine bottle. 

Marinette grabbed the bottle from him. “I see you saved our precious cargo.” 

“Well we have to go out halfway senseless.” Adrien smirked and she slapped him on the chest; before, she grabbed his black tee and yanked him into the tub with her.

“What happened to Ladybug? I mean me, ya know, in the suit?” Marinette licked her lips as her legs tangled with his in the confined space. 

“When this whole thing started?” Adrien was taken aback by her question. 

“I don’t remember.” Marinette swallowed hard as she tried to remember, but she couldn’t.

“This wasn’t some akuma, Marinette. But you tried. You tried your damndest to end it, but it was too much. You were- were crushed. I had to find Master Fu and get Sass to bring you back. You, again, wanted to save the world. To stop all of this and- and I had to grab ahold of you and not let go. Had to convince you to give Tikki and Plagg to Master Fu because it was safer. Safer to-” Adrien swallowed hard because he didn’t want to admit it. Didn’t want to admit this was his last chance to hold her, talk to her, or even just spend a moment with her. 

“You don’t have to say it. I- I understand.” Marinette swallowed hard, pressing her finger to his lips as she watched him become confused.

“But-” Adrien’s voice was muffled behind her finger. 

“It’s fine. I- I love you and I know that you were scared of losing me as a friend. So, there we sat forever at an impasse. But-” Marinette softly chuckled as the world rumbled around her. “Somehow the fear of being found out seems so trivial now. Why did I waste so much time being scared of you knowing I was Ladybug?” 

“Or that I was Chat?” Adrien softly smirked with a laugh. 

“EXACTLY!” Marinette pointed at him as she snapped her fingers. 

He laughed and took another sip of wine. “I love you, you know that? So, so much… silly girl.” 

“I’m _silly_?” Marinette’s voice pitched up in a cute tone and he softly chuckled. 

“You’re so cute. Always have been. Always will be.” Adrien spoke in a soft tone as he lowered his lashes. 

Marinette searched from his lips, to his eyes, and back down again as he leaned in closer. She met him the rest of the way and brushed her lips against his as the roof caved in. 

She gasped and clutched to him harder as dust, concrete, wood, and other various building materials coated them. 

Once the dust settled, Adrien groaned out a couple of words. “You okay?” 

“My foot is trapped.” Marinette burst into tears as the sharp pain radiated up her leg and into her hips. It caused her to barely be able to breathe and Adrien quickly forgot about his broken ribs as he reached around her to pull the pieces from on top of her. 

“Shit. Hang on. I got you.” Adrien pulled stuff off of her legs as fast as he could, but they didn’t look good. He slowly ran his hand along her bloody calves and ankles. 

“How bad is it?” Marinette gasped into his shirt as she tried to breathe through the pain. 

Adrien groaned as he tried to reach behind him with bleeding fingers for his phone that was in his back pocket. “It’s fine. You’re okay. Just focus on my breathing and my heartbeat. Alright?” Adrien pulled his phone and tried to move it to find service, wincing at the pain. “Fuck.” 

“What?” Marinette went to raise her head and he quickly shoved her back against his chest with the last of his strength. 

“It’s fine. I just don’t have service.” Adrien peered up at the wood pieces that were criss-crossing above them and bricks laid around them in a ton of grey dust. “It’s fine.” He slowly felt himself losing consciousness as it became harder to breathe. 

Marinette quickly pulled herself up and she touched his face, shaking him to bring him back. “HEY! HEY! You can’t leave me! A bug is nothing without her cat chasing her! There is no prey without the predator! HEY! KITTY!” 

“Wha… what?” Adrien sniffed as he came to and Marinette collapsed in tears against him as he was coherent again. 

“Tell me about the time you first met me.” Marinette spoke with a broken voice. 

“I- I was... getting the hang- of my powers… and you fell... from the sky- like some- some clumsy bird... that didn’t know... how to fly yet.” Adrien softly laughed as his voice broke periodically throughout his sentences. His breathing was weak and Marinette knew that he probably had collapsed a lung. “And- and you fell on me. We got tangled. I had…” His voice faded again as his head fell to the side and he went unconscious again. 

“NO! COME BACK!” Marinette sat up and began to perform CPR on him. She heard someone calling out for survivors and she screamed as loud as she could for help.

Adrien’s eyes fluttered open and she sighed in relief again. “Where was I?” 

“We got tangled and…” Marinette tried to keep him talking, ignoring her own pain. 

“Oh right. I had- never seen- someone so- gorgeous- in my entire- life and- to this- day… still true.” Adrien gasped as someone came over and pulled them out of the rubble. 

Marinette peered over at him as they gave him oxygen in the fastest way possible. She grabbed his hand after they were loaded into the ambulance. 

“Don’t leave me to heal this world alone. I can’t do this alone. I could never save the world without you.” She whispered towards him and he gripped her hand hard in return. “Stubborn cat.” She softly giggled and watched the corners of his eyes crinkle and knew he was smiling at her.

**Song I wrote to and what inspired this:**

[ **If The World Was Ending by JP Saxe (KHS, Yoandri, Rain Paris Cover)** ](https://youtu.be/rIBMfL66Gnc)


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So... this kind of started to write itself earlier today. XD**

Marinette sat beside Adrien’s hospital bed in one of the plastic chairs that was in his room. She had leaned her crutches against the arm of the chair. She pressed her lips together as she stared at his sleeping expression. How the light shining in from his window made his tan skin glow. How his golden hair reflected in the light. She could ignore all of the tubes and wanted to. She didn’t want to remember what had happened. He was so lucky to be alive. She was too, but she cared more about him. She could have handled dying if he had gotten to live. 

She sniffed and held his hand, putting her forehead against the back of it. His fingers twitched in her palm and she slowly peered up to see him fluttering his eyes open. 

“Hi.” He softly spoke as she smiled up at him. “What’s wrong?” He winced at the pain in his side and chest. 

“Nothing.” Marinette shook her head and pressed her forehead to the back of his hand again. 

“No. Nothing. Something- wrong.” Adrien’s voice came out broken as he tried to breathe between his words. 

“I’m scared. Was scared. I almost lost you.” Marinette’s voice came out broken and she heard him try to sigh. 

“I know. But we’re okay.” Adrien weakly moved his fingers to brush her bangs to the side. “I- almost lost- you too. M’lady.” 

“But I can’t live without you.” Marinette burst out into tears and Adrien tried to keep himself in control of his emotions. A massive part of him wanted to break down too, but it wouldn’t help her. He needed to stay strong for her. 

“Hey.” Adrien pressed the back of his finger against her forehead, causing her to peer up at him while she pressed gentle kisses to his hand. “Come here.” 

Marinette slowly got up and hopped closer as she helped move some of his tubes and wires out of the way to lay down beside him. He wrapped an arm around her and she tried to not touch him. “I’m gonna hurt you. I’m madly clumsy.” 

“No you’re not. Well I mean- you’re clumsy. But- you- can’t hurt- me.” Adrien laughed, coughed, and winced in pain as he held his ribs. “Still broken.” 

“They had to get you oxygen and they put a tube in to get rid of the air pocket in your chest… you know what? Let’s not talk about this. I’d rather talk about happy things. Like rainbows and butterflies. OOO! Or kitties!” Marinette cringed as she tried to not remember what she had been told.

“I don’t have any bandaging?” Adrien started to poke around his hospital gown. 

“I guess it can make it worse… anyway, um about what we said back there. I- I meant it. I really do love you.” Marinette worried her bottom lip as she peered up at him. 

“I meant- it too.” Adrien ran his fingers along the side of her face, brushing back a strand of hair. 

“When we get out of here… I’d love to go on a date with you.” Marinette softly smiled at him. 

“Mmm… might be a while since the world just fell apart.” Adrien tried to laugh again and it burst into coughs. He groaned and held his ribs again. “God I- miss- laughing.” 

“I miss touching you.” Marinette mumbled under her breath and Adrien pulled back slightly. 

“Excuse me, bugaboo, but did -you just- say?” Adrien raised an eyebrow at her and her cheeks turned a deep rose. 

“No- nope. I don’t know what you are re _ furr _ ing to Mister.” Marinette peered away with a shy grin. 

“Mm..hm…” Adrien snorted and groaned. 

“You need to stop laughing, kitty.” Marinette poked him on the nose with her index finger. 

“It’d- be easier- if you- weren’t- so silly.” Adrien softly laughed and coughed into his arm. 

“Okay… blame me. I see how it is.” Marinette teased him, causing him to laugh and cough more. 

“Ow, ow, ow…” Adrien whined and a knock sounded on his door. “Come in.” 

The nurse walked in to change out his I.V and check on a few other things for him. “Do you need anything?” 

“Something- for pain? Water? Please.” Adrien smiled up at her and the woman nodded. 

“Of course. You’re about due.” The nurse went off to grab medicine and a pitcher of water.

“I just want to transform and take us away from here.” Marinette sighed into his shoulder and Adrien smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair. 

“I know- you would. You’ve always- been one- to want- to save -everyone- and make- it all better.” Adrien warmly smiled at her. 

“I can’t help it. I just want everyone to be safe and okay. How is Alya… Nino… Chloe? Any of our friends. Your father? My parents? Adrien, what if my parents didn’t make it?” Marinette sighed and felt like crying as she thought about it. “They’re not that young anymore. Neither is your father. And the dust… oh the dust and debris! And the-” 

“Shh… it’s okay. I’m sure- everyone- is fine. Calm down.” Adrien tried to talk her through it. 

“But we barely made it… what makes you think they all did?” Marinette sniffed and he sighed. 

“I don’t. But I can- have hope. Much like- you can.” Adrien warmly smiled at her and she sniffed. 

“I do… I’m just- I’m-” Marinette stopped talking as the door opened again. 

“Scared?” Adrien finished for her and she nodded. 

“Now, this will make you a bit drowsy.” The nurse took the cap off of the syringe to add the medicine to his I.V line. “And here’s your water.” The nurse passed him a cup with a straw and lid after she set a water pitcher on one of his side tables. 

“Thank you.” Adrien took it and pushed the button to slowly sit up a bit. He winced and the nurse helped to adjust him to be more comfortable. 

“If you need anything else, don’t hesitate to push the button.” The nurse smiled before she left them alone. 

Marinette peered out his window at how it was getting dark outside. “I should go. I’m actually not a patient anymore since I only broke my leg and everything else checked out fine. I wish I was.” She nuzzled his arm as she held it. 

“Don’t say- that…” Adrien softly spoke and kissed the top of her head. “I would- hate for- you to be- stuck here.” 

“I don’t want to leave you.” Marinette sighed as she cuddled against him again. 

“Then don’t.” Adrien spoke in a quiet tone. 

“I think… I have to.” Marinette stared at the clock and took in the fact that visiting hours would soon be over. 

“Visiting hours?” Adrien peered at the clock with her as he took a sip from his cup. 

“Afraid so.” Marinette sighed and Adrien kissed her cheek. 

“Come back- tomorrow- then?” Adrien hoped that she would.

“Yes.” Marinette softly smiled. 

“Where are- you staying?” Adrien raised an eyebrow.

“Rather not say. It’s not amazing.” Marinette sighed and Adrien stared at her. She rolled her eyes and sighed. “It’s one of those relief centers they set up. It’s not fancy, but it’s somewhere to sleep.” 

Adrien hit the nurse call button and the nurse came back in. 

“Adrien…” Marinette tried to stop him and he shushed her. 

“Can I get a pillow and blanket for my fiancee please? I’d like for her to stay.” Adrien gave the nurse a smile that could kill. Marinette’s mouth fell open at the words he chose and her cheeks flamed hotter. She waved her hand towards her face and peered down and off to the side. 

The nurse smiled and nodded. “Of course. There are so few places to stay during this time and I don’t see why not.” 

“Thank you.” Adrien smiled and Marinette worried her bottom lip as she became overwhelmed. 

“Thanks.” Marinette softly spoke as she watched the nurse leave. “Adrien this is crazy.” 

“Crazier than- having the- roof cave- in while- we’re in- a tub?” Adrien raised an eyebrow at her and set his cup beside his hips.

“Nothing is crazier than that.” Marinette shook her head and the nurse came back in with a pillow and blanket for her. “Thank you.” 

Marinette swung her legs over the side of the bed and hopped over to grab her crutches from the chair. She used them to take the pillow and blanket over to the couch. Marinette fell onto the couch and began to set up her bed. She laid down on the pillow, on her side, and stared at Adrien with the blanket over her. 

“What are- you thinking- about?” Adrien stared at her for a moment. 

“How gorgeous you are.  _ Fiance _ .” Marinette accentuated the last word with a short huff. Adrien smirked and Marinette rolled her eyes. 

“Well- I think- you’re more- gorgeous- than me.” Adrien softly chuckled and coughed a bit.

“You… just stay on your side of the room, Mister.” Marinette teased and he softly laughed. 

“I don’t- think I’m- doing anything- in the shape- I’m in. I think- you’re safe- from this- pouncing- cat.” Adrien softly smiled at her. 

“I don’t know about that. You might just miraculously hop up from that bed. And I’m a wounded mouse. You’d catch me so easily.” Marinette pretended to be weak and he shook his head. 

“You’re a- terrible- liar.” Adrien smirked at her. 

“For the record… so are you.” Marinette stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed at her. 

“What… you think- I’m gonna- stand up- and walk- over there?” Adrien raised an eyebrow up at her with interest. 

“I mean you have to get up to go to the bathroom at some point.” Marinette giggled and he scoffed. 

“Do I?” Adrien teased her and she giggled. 

“I would  _ hope  _ so.” Marinette laughed and he shook his head. 

“Speaking of which.” Adrien set his drink down and moved his wires and tubes out of the way. He took the machine and pole with him as he stood up. 

“Oh no… you don’t. You’re going to come over here and attack me.” Marinette sat up and covered herself with her blanket. 

Adrien burst out laughing and began to cough. “No- I’m- really going- that way. I’ll- be back.” He left and she watched him disappear into the bathroom. 

Her heart beat harder in her chest as she waited for him to come back out. Nothing in her entire body said that he wasn’t going to walk over and attack her afterwards. He was already up anyway. She heard the toilet flush and the sink run; before, he shuffled out of the bathroom. She peered up and brought the blanket up to her eyes. Adrien burst out laughing and began to cough. 

“Okay, but- seriously- so cute.” Adrien’s cheeks flushed a peach tone as he peered at her. He walked over to her and sat down beside her. “Am I really- that scary?” 

“Yes. So scary. Terrifying.” Marinette picked on him and he slipped a hand beneath her shirt, skirting his fingertips along her soft side. She squeaked and slapped his arm. “Your hands are  _ wet  _ and  _ cold _ !” 

Adrien started to tickle her and she fell over in a fit of giggles. “Evil!” Marinette wailed as she laughed to death. 

Adrien softly smiled as he stopped tickling her and waited for her to calm down. Marinette leaned towards him with a knowing smile. “What?” Adrien leaned towards her in return with a challenging expression. 

“Told you that you’d attack me.” Marinette quickly captured his lips before he could even argue with her. 


End file.
